


Hungry Moon

by bearhow31



Series: Frozen knights [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Friendship, Horror, Magic, Monster Hunters, Monster of the Week, Monsters, Multi, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearhow31/pseuds/bearhow31
Summary: Queen Elsa already struggles with her duty as Queen, but what happens when something attacks her kingdom that Nothing could have prepared for? Will these sisters be able to overcome this newest enemy that threatens their way of life?
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Frozen knights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768534
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Even a man ....

Chapter 1: Even a man…

Queen Elsa considered herself a very compassionate and caring person. Once the gates had been opened a year and a half ago she made it her mission to get to know each individual of her kingdom. Man, woman and child. This of course led to her sister instating an "open door policy" for the castle where her citizens would come to air their grievances, or just say "Hi".

And it worked for a while... sort of… not really….

It was a total nightmare!

Granted there were some instances that Elsa and her sister, Princess Anna, were able to help. Fixing homes, helping out with farming, herding, and of course ice delivery with Kristoff. Even the snowman, Olaf, was helping out searching for lost pets. Although these were the issues that Elsa didn't mind, every other complaint sent a shiver down her spine. Not in a good way.

"I found a sandwich in the town square and I want to know why it didn't have mayonnaise on it!"

"The ocean is too blue."

"The cuts from the butchers aren't shaped like butterflies."

"Someone needs to check under my bed for monsters." And that one was from a grown man.

She sighed with a heavy roll of her eyes at herself in the mirror. "Yup. Exciting." After fixing her makeup it was time for her to think wardrobe. Standing before herself in her light blue underthings she decided something a bit professional. With a wave of her hand's, icy crystals formed over her body creating her typical teal blue sweetheart dress, with black turtleneck undershirt. Sure she wasn't crazy about this outfit, but sometimes these early morning meetings called for it.

She began to put her hair up when there came a series of knocks at her chamber doors. She shook her head with a smile. Judging by the knocking it was no mystery as to who it was.

"Come on in—"

Her sister Anna had already burst through the door, in a same style outfit as her sister, excitedly bouncing around Elsa's chambers with a stack of papers in her hands.

"Monday!" She exclaimed. "Are you excited?"

Elsa finished tying her hair off before turning around to face her sister with a modest, yet fake, smile. "Of course. Any opportunity I can get to serve my people." Wow that was so natural.

"Well we've got some good stuff today?" Anna jumped onto the nearby couch and started going through the papers. "Mister Thompson is here to talk about a leaky roof. Mister and misses Olson's neighbors are back to complain about the cats. Mister Sorensen is also back to tell us that the stuff on his roof tastes bitter, and misses Winny says the ocean waves are too loud."

Elsa died a little inside with each word her sister spoke. "Doesn't she live on the other side of the fjord?"

"Yup!" Anna jumped off the bed and handed the papers to Elsa. "And that's just the repeat customers."

Elsa"s fake smile began to waver, but not enough that her sister noticed. "Alright then."

She turned for the doors until Anna stopped her. "Ah, Ah, Ah, aren't you forgetting something?" Elsa let out a large groan causing Anna to playfully pat her on her shoulder. "Come on we do this every Monday."

"No, YOU do this every Monday, I just humor you."

"Well humor me one more time." Elsa rolled her eyes, but relented by two taking stacks of papers in her hands. Seeing that she was going along with it, Anna excitedly asked as if addressing a large crowd, "WHO'S GOT THE BEST KINGDOM IN THE WORLD?"

Elsa shook the papers over her head and dryly responded, "We do. We do."

"ALRIGHT!" With a fist pump Anna led her sister to the meeting hall.

-:0:-

"...all night long with his stupid trumpet playing! I'm about ready to smash it against a rock!"

"...I don't think that park should be for children."

"...their out there. In the trees. I've seen them. First they'll come for our sheep, then our children. Then our woman. Then our precious metals."

"...I know I'm not supposed to drink the sea water, but I did and now I have an infection. So what do you plan on doing about it."

"...I have a friend who thinks your very attractive...okay that friend is me."

"...if you don't do anything about those cats, I will!"

With half hearted smiles, the sisters waved as their latest appointments disappeared through the large double doors. Alone they both breathed a sigh of relief, slumping back into their chairs. Anna began fiddling with the papers on the table in front of her.

"I think that went really-"

"Anna I love you, but this whole 'open door' policy is not a very good idea, and if I have to hear another complaint, or something about cats, I'm going to freeze Arendelle again." She regretted the words as soon as she said them. Instantly her hands slapped over her mouth as Anna looked at her with complete shock.

"Wh-what?"

Elsa started sputtering. "I-I-I didn't-"

"You don't like our people coming to us with their issues?"

Elsa could feel the usual feeling of guilt begin to rear its ugly head. "Oh gods. No Anna. I-"

"PHEW!" Anna leaned back in her chair and threw up the remaining papers in her hands. "I thought I was the only one who couldn't stand these things."

Guilt melted away into confusion. "Wait? What?"

Anna started laughing excitedly. "I thought you actually LIKED doing these things, and I remember thinking 'I can't believe she can sit here with a smile on her face while they go on, and on, and on, and on, about stuff, and a few guys actually flirting with her'-"

"Anna?! Slow down! You hate these meetings?"

Anna turned in her chair to face her sister. "Are you kidding? At first it was a good idea, and I thought we were doing good, then all the sudden we get anti-trumpet people, and murderous cat people, and I started to hate it. I only kept it going, because I thought you liked it."

Elsa suddenly burst into laughter. Not just any laughter, but laughter that included snorting. "And I thought you loved these things!" Soon both sisters were laughing hysterically. "I mean, what exactly did she want us to do about the Olson's cats? Their like the sweetest, oldest people in the kingdom?"

Anna slowed her laughter for a moment. "Well we do live near the ocean, and I'm sure there's a bag around her somewhere."

Elsa gaped at her sister, giving her a playful tap on her shoulder. "Anna!" They both continued laughing until they were interrupted by someone knocking at the doors.

"Your majesty's?" Their servant, Gerda watched the singlings curiously. "Is everything alright?"

The two composed themselves. "Of course." Elsa managed to say between giggles. "Is that all for the day?"

"Please say yes." Elsa hushed her sister, but both started laughing again as if they were school children.

Gerda however had a warm smile on her face, allowing the sight before her to sink in. "As a matter of fact, you have one more appointment. Mister Joseph Thomas."

"Oh, the shepherd's boy. Well send him in." Gerda gave a small bow, and disappeared from the meeting hall. Elsa fought to maintain herself, but out of the corner of her eye, noticed that Anna was lost in thought. "What is it?"

"Ya know. Lil Joey Thomas isn't so Lil anymore."

Elsa, no longer amused, rolled her eyes at her sister. "Now, now. None of that."

"But why not?" Anna whined. "Come on Elsa, let me-"

Elsa fixed her sister with a firm stare. "Anna. No. I know you mean well, but no."

Anna was a bit taken aback. "I-I'm sorry."

Seeing her mistake, Elsa softened her tone. "I know, I know, but Anna I," before she could finish her thought a young man with shaggy brown hair, hair that looked like he tried to run his hands through it, a weathered tunic, and dirt stained arms and face, shuffled nervously into the meeting hall. "We'll talk about this later." She whispered before turning to him. "Hello Mister Thomas, what can we do for you."

Joseph Thomas held a hat gripped tightly in his hands and started wringing it nervously. "I don't mean to intrude, your majesty's, if this is a bad time-"

"Nonsense." Anna waved off his concerns. "We always have time for old friends." Beneath the table, Anna tapped her sisters leg with her foot, which earned her a harder tap from her sister, and continued back and forth until Joseph began to look concerned.

"What can we do for you? Mister Thomas." Elsa repeated after one more kick into her sisters shin.

"Um. You can call me Joey," he said with an awkward smile. "But, um, I'm here cuz, I think someone has been stealing our sheep."

Elsa leaned forward on the large table. "That's a pretty serious accusation Joey. Do you have any proof?"

He withdrew into himself as if he was in trouble for something. "Well… we just didn't think much of it at first. Ya know, wolves get in, take a few sheep, that's just kinda how it goes. But no matter how tough we make our fences, or how we try to scare them off, they just keep coming. Over the last few months more and more of our sheep are going missing."

The sisters watched him as he grew more quiet, now digging into one of his trouser pockets. "Last night a friend of ours went out into the woods to make sure them wolves didn't attack again." He removed from his pockets a tattered and bloody hat, similar to the one in his hands. "When he didn't come back I went looking, and I found this."

They stood from their chairs, looking at the hat with horror and anxiety. "Your sure it's his?" Elsa asked.

He nodded. "I gave it to him."

Anna looked from the hat back to her sister. "Elsa? What do you think?"

Elas examined the hat closely, but really she had no idea what she was looking for, she just had to appear like she knew what she was doing. She cleared her throat. "Give the hat to me. I'll give to our royal guards and send out a search party for your friend."

He did as he was asked. "If I may, can I join them. I mean, I know those woods pretty well after all."

Elsa thought for a moment. "Sure. In fact, we have our own expert on those mountains that should be able to help as well." She dismissed him, promising she would fetch him before her guards would leave, and once he had left she turned to Anna who was just as worried and anxious as she was.

"Wh-What's happened? We've never had something like this happen before."

Elsa looked down at the bloody hat in her hands. "I don't know. First things first we need to find his friend. Once he's found, we'll go from there."

Anna nodded. "By the way. Who's our expert?"

-:0:-

Kristoff tossed another of the more "lifeless" flowers aside, finally becoming satisfied with the bouquet of bright yellow flowers in his hands.

"What do ya think Sven? Will Anna love these?"

The reindeer pulling the sled, rolled his eyes with a snort. "I know this is the eighth time I've asked you. I just want it to be perfect and you know how much she loves yellow flowers. We have been in the mountains for a few days and I haven't seen her in awhile." He continued fiddling with the flowers until Sven started grunting with impatience. "Okay, okay fine, I'll set them down." True to his word he set them aside.

He leaned back in his seat, clasping his hands over his chest. "Are we there yet?" Thankfully he wasn't close enough that Sven could hit him with his antlers, otherwise he would have. "Well Can you blame me?" Sven grunted again. "What? You think distance would do us some good." The reindeer gave a small shrug with a short nod. "Yeah you're probably right. Distance does make the heart—". The sled suddenly stopped accompanied by Sven bucking and thrashing.

"Sven!" Kristoff jumped from the sled, grabbed onto the reins and attempted to calm his friend. "Woah, woah! What's gotten into you?"

As if understanding him perfectly, Sven settled down and motioned in the direction of some bushes off to the side of the trails. Following his line of sight, Kristoff moved his attention towards the bushes.

Gasping, falling backwards into Sven, he felt intense fear and disgust grip his insides bringing him close to vomiting.

Gagging He hopped back into the sled and kicked at the reins, "Come on! We have to tell Elsa, er, someone!" Sven breighed in acknowledgement and took off for the castle, leaving the bloody and rotted corpse behind.


	2. ...who is pure of heart...

Chapter 2: ...who is pure of heart….

The atmosphere in the castle had become dreary and somber ever since news of Kristoff's discovery, But that didn't stop one occupant of the castle from skipping down its halls whistling a jolly tune. Of course Olaf, the talking snowman, had no idea what had happened, but still his beacon of positivity was always welcomed, even if he couldn't find those that needed it.

"Elsa! Anna! Sven! Kristoff! Kai? Hm. Where is everybody?" Continuing to Wonder, and not finding anyone in their usual places, Olaf headed for, what was in his opinion, the most boring room in the castle. The meeting room. He sighed heavily, remembering just how boring meetings were, so he had opted to simply skip them all together.

"And if I'm lucky, they'll be done for the day!" The idea of "no more meetings" put a small spring in his step as he skipped his way to the meeting hall.

Coming to the double doors he first tried to open them manually but found them locked. Thinking it was odd at first he then reached for his carrot nose and jammed it into the lock. As he jiggled his nose the doors suddenly opened, revealing a troubled princess Anna.

"Olaf," she stepped out Into the hallway, shutting the door behind her, and grabbing his nose in the process, "you know your not supposed to come in when the rooms are locked."

"I know," He shuffled his snowy feet like a child that had been caught doing something wrong. "I haven't seen you guys all day and for all I know you could both be having a party without me."

Anna placed his nose back into his head with a chuckle. "Olaf, we're fine. But right now we have some serious kingdom matters to deal with."

"I can be serious!" He did his best to put on his best "serious" face before erupting into giggles. She shook her head with a smile before holding him in a tight hug. "Awe I love warm hugs!"

She laughed. "Just be sure to give out a lot of warm hugs." Beneath her breath she added. "We're gonna need them."

—:0:—

"Your highness?"

Elsa had her chin resting on top of her hands as her royal guard explained to her what they had discovered. However Elsa hadn't heard a word he had said. Too much in shock she had only managed to hear that a young man, from her kingdom, was brutally killed. Coming out of her daze she looked at her dark skinned, large necked Captain of her Guard.

"I apologize Bjorn. I'm out of sorts right now. Would you mind repeating yourself?"

He may have been a very large man, but he was a gentle giant, and incredibly sympathetic towards his queen.

He offered a small nod and cleared his throat. "We've examined the, um, kill sight and came to the conclusion that this was indeed a wolf attack."

"I respectfully disagree." Elsa turned her attention to the other man in her meeting room. A short portly man with an unusually pale skin complexion, almost a light purple, and was well known as the kingdom physician. Although he was a human physician, he also worked with some of the animals too, but in this case his expertise was needed as to what kind of animal made this attack.

Adjusting his glasses he took out a small notebook. "Looking over the kill sight, while disturbing, was NOT typical of your mainstream wolf attack."

Bjorn narrowed his thick brows. "Your saying a human did that?"

"No I am not." Flicking through the pages he clarified. "Wolves Hunt in packs and when they find food they eat the carcass to its bare bones. This poor soul was killed by a singular animal and most of the 'thicker' portions of flesh, such as the legs and buttocks, were left untouched. Instead, whatever creature this was, opted to take only small portions of meat around the chest cavity, completely removing the heart."

That caught Elsa's full attention. "The heart?"

"Yes," said Bjorn, "the heart was gone, but everything else was still there. For the most part."

Elsa leaned onto her knuckles again. "Dr. Rolf What do you think this mean?"

Dr. Rolf adjusted his glasses again. "I can't say for sure your highness. I'm sorry."

Elsa stood from her wooden chair, pacing about her meeting room as she chewed on the tips she of her nails. Ignoring the small flurry of snowfall around her she thought back to her lessons with her father. Two things she had learned from him, fear her powers and how to be a queen. Never once was she taught about what to do in situations like this, but one lesson stood out.

She straightened her back, exhaled to extinguish the snowfall and faced Bjorn and Dr. Rolf. "I need you two to keep this a secret. The last thing we need is a panic. Bjorn, double the guard around the woods and fields. Our number one priority is keeping our people safe."

Bjorn looked at Dr. Rolf as if wondering if he had heard the same order. "As much as I agree with you, my queen, I'm afraid I don't have the manpower to patrol that large an area."

Elsa looked down at the table in thought, but her response was quick. "Yes you do."

—:0:—

Elsa watched with trepidation as the sun began to set over the fjord, still she had her worries about the coming night. She took in a deep breath repeating to herself the fact that the safety of her people was more important than her own fears and anxiety. She had earned their trust, even after she had coated her kingdom in ice, and she was determined to keep it.

She went to her mirror, this time forming an outfit that would function in the wilderness better than a dress. Outfitting herself in ice blue boots and matching coat over a sparkling icicle unitard she finished the ensemble with a dark cloak with the hood up.

"Okay," She gulped, "I can do this." Now she just had to sneak out of the castle without anyone noticing. Luckily her servants had been excused for the evening so really her only issue was her sister.

Peeking through the doors of her chambers she hoped that Anna was busy taking care of Kristoff. He had been out of sorts since finding the poor man that had died earlier and was in desperate need of companionship. Elsa just counted in her sister to be that companionship. Last thing she needed was Anna trying to stop her.

She snuck through the hallways, as stealthily as she could, making sure to take extra care to sneak quietly by Anna's room. Once she had passed she quickened her pace, her hands gripping the edge of the cloak tightly around her to keep it from flapping in the wind. Down the halls she went to one of the smaller doors at the side of the castle, one of the better ones to sneak out of.

Coming to the door she looked around, still finding herself alone. "Huh. I didn't expect that to be so easy."

She opened the door, surprised, and yet not really, when Anna's mud covered face was thrown into hers.

"Well took you long enough." She grabbed her by her hand and led her sister out of the castle and towards the woods. It took a moment for Elsa's brain to catch up, but once it had she had found herself at the woods edge with Kristoff, Sven and Olaf waiting for her.

"Come on you didn't think we'd let you do this alone huh?" Anna joined at Kristoff's side with folded arms with her hip stuck out.

Elsa shook her head with a smile. "I'd tell you all to go back to the castle because this is just to dangerous, but I doubt any of you would listen."

"NOT a chance!" Olaf shouted chipperly.

"Shhhh!" Anna clapped her hand over his mouth. "Remember? Stealth mode." Mumbling beneath her hand, he gave a salute. "Oh! That reminds me." She grabbed a small bowl and dipped her fingers into its contents.

"Anna, what are you—" her eyes and mouth instantly shot when Anna began smearing mud all over her face.

"Remember Elsa," Anna said as she finished, "stealth mode."

Wiping away some of the access mud, Elsa noticed that Olaf, Sven And Kristoff were all caked in the same, dark sticky goop. "Just roll with it." Kristoff shrugged. "Besides it's not that bad of an idea."

"Alright," Anna revealed a brightly lit lantern and headed off into the woods, "let's do this—"

"Whoa whoa whoa, eager mcbeaver." Kristoff grabbed her from around her waist and pulled her back. "What happened to 'stealth mode'?" He took the lantern and turned the light down a little. "Besides we're not going into the woods."

Setting her down he went to a bag he had set aside, removed another lantern and some ice picks and handed them out. "We'll divide into two teams—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! 'Split up'?!" Elsa looked at him as if he had gone insane. "You do know there's a killer… something out there?" When Kristoff had frozen in place with a haunted expression, Elsa realized her mistake. "Kristoff I—"

"Yes, Elsa, I'm aware something is out there. I also know that Sven And I know these woods backwards and forwards, and to draw as little attention to ourselves as possible, we'll need to keep the lanterns low." He stood beside Anna. "Anna And I will head in this direction," he gestured behind himself, "Elsa, you, Sven And Olaf will head east." He pointed opposite behind them. "We'll do a few passes of the forest and then meet back here in a few hours. Agreed?"

Everyone nodded just as Elsa reached into her cloak removed one more item. "Take these horns. Bjorn and his men are patrolling nearby and when he hears them they'll come to your location."

"Alright then," Anna put her hand out and motioned for everyone else to put their hand on top of hers, "and remember—"

"Stealth mode," Olaf finished seriously.

—:0:—

Anna kept herself low to the ground holding the pick axe like some kind of sword as she krept along the woods edge. Kristoff wasn't sure, but he was almost positive that he could hear her humming some sort of intense tune under her breath.

"What are you doing?" He chuckled.

She straightened up as if she had just been caught singing in the shower, but was still bouncing around eagerly. "Oh come on. You can't tell me this isn't a least a little exciting?"

"Uh, wandering around in the dark while some man-eater stalks the woods isn't exactly my idea of excitement."

She bounced towards him, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Oh come on. I'm sure whatever it is, we can handle it, just like that pack of wolves a couple years ago. I mean, how bad could it be?"

His steps slowed, that same haunted look coming over his features. "Bad Anna. Very bad."

Noticing his change she stepped in front of him, the palm of her hand resting against his cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make light of this whole thing. It's just… how I work ya know? 'Doom and gloom, but Anna is a cheerful ball of sunshine' kind of thing?"

"Anna," he said taking her hand in his, "don't feel like you need to be happy all of the time for mine, or your sisters, sake."

"Oh don't get me wrong I'm not happy ALL the time. But when Elsa, or you, need me I'll always be there."

A warm smile spread across his lips as he kissed the palm of her hand. "And that's why I love you so much." He continued on, Anna however seemed to be stuck in place. "Anna? You okay?"

She slowly turned around, her mouth slightly open with one side quarked upwards. "Did you just say… you love me?"

His heart stopped. It was made apparent early on that they both cared about each other, but neither one of them had said the words "I love you" to each other. To be honest it was more like an unspoken game to see who would say it first.

And he just lost.

"Uh… I… um… no. No I did not."

She coyly approached him, her smile widening as she swayed her hips. "Yes you did," She said in a sing song voice. "You said you loOoOoOoOve me."

"N-No I didn't! I-I-I said … uh…"

She shut him up by kissing his lips. "I love you too. But know we'll always know who said it first." She playfully patted his cheek and began skipping away while singing, "you love me first, you love me first."

About the fourth time she sang the words, Anna was about to belt them out as loudly as she was able until Kristoff came up behind her to slap his hand over her mouth.

"Your just upset you said it first." She mumbled beneath his hand.

"SHH!" He turned his attention to the forest. "Listen."

Going completely silent, she did as she was told and strained her ears towards the woods. It took a moment or two, but from the darkness they could hear branches snapping, wood being strained, and possibly growling. They listened for a few minutes before Kristoff removed his hand from her mouth and went for the horn.

"Hold on. Don't sound the alarm just yet. What if it's just a deer, or a fox or something?"

He looked at her like she had gone crazy. "Yeah, a deer is capable of making those sounds."

She rolled her eyes. "I just don't want to call in the Calvary unless we're sure that there's a reason to call them." She began to make her way into the woods with Kristoff calling after her, quietly yelling that she shouldn't be doing that.

Cursing beneath his breath he followed her. "See this is why I didn't bother telling you not to come out here tonight. I'd have a better chance of winning a thousand gold pieces from Oaken's shop then telling you NOT to do something."

"Just as long as you never forget it." She smirked. "Now come on. The noises are this way."

"Would it make much of a difference if I told you this was a bad idea!" He called again, but Was close enough to keep his voice low and she'd still hear him.

"All we gotta do is figure out what this is. If it's nothing, great, if it is, then that's why we have the horn."

He shook his head. "Well for the record I think this is a bad—" He stopped when he suddenly bumped into Anna. "Anna? Why'd you stop?" He moved himself so that he was now looking at her face. A face frozen in absolute terror.

He followed her line of sight, using what dim light the lantern had to offer to illuminate what she was staring at and was only then could he understand her fear.

Joey Thomas's lifeless eyes stared unblinking, His chest ripped open and his blood stained the forest floor and surrounding trees. Standing over his carcass, was a large mound of black hair, blood dripping from yellow teeth with a pair of silver eyes glaring angrily at those that interrupted its meal. It's black fur blended perfectly into the darkness of the forest making it difficult to figure out what they were staring at, until the eyes began to rise.

Anna and Kristoff could only tremble as the eyes rose to at least eight feet in height and slowly came towards them.

"H-H-Horn?" Kristoff quivered.

It took a moment for Anna to respond and when she did, it was only a nod.

—:0:—

"And that is why, in my humble opinion, frogs are pure evil."

Elsa couldn't help the small eye roll. "That sounds riveting Olaf. Have you heard anything coming from the woods?"

The snowman was lying casually on Sven's back looking up at the sky and twirling the horn in his stick fingers. "Nope. Should I be? Hey how can I hear if I don't have ears?"

She rubbed her left temple with her finger, seriously considering the idea of removing his "personal flurry". Sven gave a sympathetic grunt and a gentle tap with his antler.

"Thanks. Glad someone understands."

"Understands what?"

She patted him on his head. "Don't worry about it Olaf, just keep your eyes out for—"

Each of their heads jerked in the opposite direction when the sound of a horn pierced the night's silence.

"Should I be listening for that?"

Elsa had already begun sprinting in the direction of the horn, hoping it wasn't Anna's.

Please don't be Anna's horn. Please be okay. Please be okay. Her inner thoughts were so loud she couldn't hear Olaf begging for her to slow down and wait for them. Her focus was so singular she didn't register that she was creating a sheet of ice trailing behind her. Her goal was clear in her mind.

Get to Anna. She has to be okay.

Just as they arrived to the spot where the horn was sounded, Bjorn and two of his men were seen also responding.

"What is it?" Asked Bjorn from atop his horse.

"I don't know, we just got here!"

The horn blared again from inside the forest, followed by incoherent, high-pitched babbling.

"Steady men." Elsa heard Bjorn command, but she was ready to pounce if she had to. Dangerous looking icicles formed at her fingertips, all she was waiting for was the right moment, and like a jungle cat, she'd strike whomever dared harm her sister.

Finally, Kristoff and Anna could be seen running at full speed, weaving through trees, rocks, and branches. Kristoff was flailing his arms trying to get Elsa's attention while Anna was throwing hands pointing behind her.

"RUN!" They heard Anna yell. "GET AWAY!"

Taking her eyes off her sister for a second, Elsa looked passed them but could see only blackness. Still something was giving chase, she just couldn't see it.

"ITS BEHIND US!" Kristoff shouted. "IN THE TREES!"

Bjorn and his men raised crossbows, one of them making the comment, "What? What's behind them? I can't see anything."

"Somethings there," Bjorn aimed his crossbow into the trees, keeping his trained ears on the forest canopy.

It happened all at once.

Kristoff and Anna emerged from the woods, practically flying from the trees as Bjorn shot an arrow into the canopy, once he was positive something had landed in its branches. Just as he was sure he hit something, a wall of ice had formed around the forest, trapping whatever it was inside.

Elsa lowered her hands and ran straight to her hyperventilating sister.

"Anna! Anna say something!"

Her sister just continued pointing hysterically into the forest. "B-B-Big! T-T-Teeth!"

Elsa waved her hands at the ice wall. "Captain Bjorn!"

He had already mounted his horse with his two men following behind him. "Way ahead of you, your highness!" And with that they vanished into the darkness of the woods.

Olaf waddled until he was standing over Anna and Kristoff, once he saw that they were okay he looked over at the woods.

"Where are they going?"

She glanced over her shoulder. "To stop whatever is in there from hurting anyone else."


	3. ....and says his prays by night...

Chapter 3….and says his prayers by night….

The light of the full moon gave way to the morning sun slowly, but Elsa, sitting in an icy chair she had created, wouldn't leave her spot at the entrance to the forest. Not until Bjorn and his men had returned. Following the stubborn pattern of their queen, Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf stayed with her throughout the entire night. Granted they had fallen asleep hours ago, still Elsa would be lying if she said she didn't want their company.

Glancing at her family over her shoulder she didn't bother fighting the smile spreading over her face. Cuddled together for warmth from the frigid night air, Anna and Kristoff, she noticed, seemed to fit perfectly in each other's arms. As happy as she was for Anna, she couldn't help but wonder what would become of herself. It was a selfish thought, after all she should be more concerned about her sisters happiness, but insecurity always showed its ugly head.

What would happen to her if Anna and Kristoff married? Would she leave Arendelle? Doubtful, she couldn't even get rid of her last night, but Anna would have her own family, her own children.

Her smile widened. I'd be cool auntie Elsa.

Still insecurities nagged at the back of her mind. What would happen to her? Would she be alone? Could she ever find someone to love and would love her the way Kristoff loved Anna? She said she didn't care, but really it was on her mind more often then she let on.

She looked down at her hands folded in front of her then down at the arms that held her sister tightly.

Would she ever be held like that? Could she ever hold anyone?

Rustling from the trees drew her attention back to the forest. Poised for an attack she was relieved to see Bjorn and his men emerging from the woods. However Her heart sank when she saw that they were dragging something behind them attached to the horses.

Leaving her sleeping family, she met her guards halfway in the woods, making sure she was out of earshot when she spoke to them. Examining the men she could see blood smeared over their skin and armor, making her fear the worst.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

Bjorn shook his head. "This is not our blood." He dismounted his horse then moved to the back of the horses.

"We tracked that… thing to some caves near the mountains. Inside we found… them." He gestured to four corpses, in various stages of decay, one woman and two men, strewn on the sheet. "We also found a few more bodies in the forest. It seems Mister Thomas had organized a hunting party. None of them were found alive."

Elsa's hands covered her mouth. "What… did this?"

Bjorn looked at his men before running a trembling hand through his hair. "I've been in a lot of battles, and seen horrible things, but I've never seen anything like this."

Elsa watched Bjorn closely, and her terror grew. The Man that she counted on to keep her and her people safe was genuinely scared.

"All of their hearts are missing too." One of Bjorn's men noted. Looking again, Elsa could see that each had their chests ripped open and their hearts were gone.

Elsa looked away, the sight becoming to gruesome for her to handle. "My queen," Bjorn called after her, "I know this is a lot to handle, but we must know, What would you have us do?"

It took her a few seconds to calm herself with some deep, cleansing breaths, and once she had her composure back, turned back to him. "Take your men and scour the woods until you find it. Do whatever it is you have too." Bjorn responded with a curt nod. "I want Dr. Rolf to examine these bodies, see if he can find anything that can tell us what attacked these poor people. Our priority is the safety of Arendelle."

—:0:—

"This is a bad idea."

"The people have a right to know."

"To know what? That there something in the woods killing people and taking hearts?"

"If they know what's out there they can act accordingly. Make sure to stay in at night."

"OR they could form another hunting party and go into those woods."

"That won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Elsa built the ice wall all around the forest." Anna motioned to her sister who had decided to watch she and Kristoff continue their back and forth.

"That's another thing. People need to go into those woods. There's a well out there, Wood needs to be chopped, game needs to be hunted. Some people have their livelihood in those woods."

She began sputtering. "Well we've already called all of our subjects to the courtyard, so… HA! Now we have to tell them something."

He rolled his eyes before turning to Elsa at the throne. "I know you both have the kingdoms best interest at heart, but telling them isn't going to help anyone. Especially when you have no defense against whatever it is."

"Sure we do!" Anna skipped the few steps to the throne before putting her hands on her sister's shoulders. "Elsa's got this. Whatever is out there I'm sure it's not match for her ice. Right Elsa?"

Kristoff looked at the queen sympathetically. Without sleep the night before, dark circles had formed beneath her eyes bringing out her pale complexion. Her eyes were downcast and deep in thought, but didn't seem to be focused on what Kristoff and Anna were talking about.

"Elsa?"

She took a sharp inhale the second time Anna called her. "Yes. No match."

"See!" Anna rubbed Elsa's shoulders before skipping to the doors. "I'm gonna go check on Sven and Olaf. Hopefully they've been able to gather everyone."

Once she had vanished, Kristoff took a seat and the base of the steps with his back to Elsa. They were silent for a few minutes before she broke the silence.

"Am I doing the right thing? Telling my people about the attacks?"

Kristoff shrugged. "If you think it is, then I'm behind you one hundred percent. But you were hoping I'd tell you what to do huh?"

She grinned. "It'd be nice. This is all new to me."

He got to his feet and extended his hand to her. "I know, but I trust your judgment, and if you think this is the right move, I'll support you." She looked at his hand but didn't take it. As if just remembering, he pulled his hand away. "Sorry, I forgot."

She shook her head. "It's not… I'd welcome it… someday, but not now." She began fiddling with her fingers. "I just…just Anna."

He held out his hands. "You're not offending me at all." He gestures to the doors. "After you."

She clasped her hands together and gave a small bow of her head. "Why thank you." Poised and regal, Kristoff escorted the queen of Arendelle to address her subjects in the courtyard.

—:0:—

One week later

Elsa didn't bother looking at the grandfather clock as its ticking continued to taunt her. She knew how late it was, and aware that she should have been asleep hours ago. Still she just couldn't. Over the past week, Bjorn and his men had come up empty when it came to hunting down the creature. There was No sign of hair, teeth, claws, hearts or bodies.

Absolutely nothing.

This development caused Elsa to have sleepless nights, a couple hours at the most, which in turn made Anna worry about her, which made Kristoff worry about Anna, then Sven worry about Kristoff, And Olaf worry about ... we'll everything.

Sitting at her windowsill she stared blankly over her kingdom, knowing that with each passing second it's occupants were expecting a solution to this problem. The meeting with the entirety of her kingdom went as well as could be expected with mixed reactions of fear, anger, and sadness. Afterwards Families of the victims came forward and claimed their loved ones, which had probably been the most gut wrenching part of the entire ordeal.

Every day she was bombarded with the same questions.

"Have you caught it yet?"

"Why is the ice wall still up?"

"Are we safe?"

"Should we just go after it?"

Finally Elsa had to, once again, shut herself away to avoid the questions she didn't have the answers too.

Elsa wiped away the tears streaming down her cheeks, before they could freeze over. What was she going to do? How could she fix this? Freeze the forest over and hope the creature is caught in the frost?

Before she traveled further down that rabbit hole she was surprised by a knock at her chamber doors. Inside she groaned at the prospect of interacting with anyone, but Looking at the clock she was both surprised and intrigued as to who could be disturbing her at this hour.

"One moment please." She wiped her face, wrapped a loose robe around herself to cover her nightgown, and sat back down at the windowsill. "Come in."

Much to Elsa's surprise, it wasn't Anna, or Olaf or anyone else in her little family, but Gerda. With A warm smile on her face and a tray with a hot teapot and cups in her hands, she approached the saddened queen.

Gerda set the metal tray on the windowsill. "I see your still having trouble sleeping?"

Elsa was too exhausted to argue but she still managed to mutter, "What makes you say that?" Gerda didn't respond, probably thinking it was useless to, and began to pour the hot liquid from the teapot into the cups. "What is that?"

"A special potion, capable of soothing the nerves, relaxing the tightness in your shoulders and neck, and helping to ease you into a peaceful sleep." She placed a small cup into Elsa's hands. "Camomile tea."

Elsa looked into the cup curiously. She wasn't much of a tea drinker, but at this point, being desperate for rest, she decided that there was a first time for everything. She took a tentative sip, immediately feeling the effects as its warmth began to fill every inch of her. She didn't bother hiding the fact that her eyes rolled into the back of her head or the small moan of pleasure.

It was heavenly.

"Judging by your mewling I'm assuming I did well?"

Elsa, eyes still closed, slowly nodded. "Where has this been all my life?"

Gerda chuckled, taking a seat and her own cup of tea. "Warm camomile and a hint of honey always does the trick."

Elsa could feel her body slowly begin to unwind. "I can understand why." She took another sip welcoming the tea's soothing touch. "Thank you."

Gerda gave a small nod of appreciation before the pair were enveloped I'm comfortable silence. Staring out over the fjord through the window, Gerda suddenly said, "You know when I was a little girl I had an experience similar to this one."

Elsa had been feeling a bit drowsy until Gerda's statement got her full attention. "Forgive me, but I didn't know that."

Gerda shrugged. "It's not something I care to discuss, but seeing as how things have become dire, I feel I should share." Gerda got a little more comfortable in her seat before she began. "I lived in a small village about a day's journey at the edge of the Arendelle border and as a child I remember being told 'Eat your vegetables or the Striga will get you'." She contorted herself and changed her voice to make herself seem like a comical old lady, getting a small chuckle from Elsa.

As she laughed she asked, "I'm sorry, but What's a Striga?"

Gerda shook her head. "To this day, I'm not really sure, the best way I can think to describe it is an old hag like Witch similar to Hansel and Gretal."

Elsa went a bit pale...er. A witch that ate children? "B-but those are just stories. Right?"

"That's what I believed. Even when children began vanishing from my village, I was sure it was just hungry wolves or bears, but certainly not a witch." Gerda shuffled in her chair, getting a bit more uneasy as the story went on. "That was until my little brother went missing." Elsa leaned forward. "That seemed to be the final straw. Eight men from my village went into the woods to search for the children, but only three came back. Whether it was a witch, Striga, or whatever it was my village was terrified." She took a sip of her tea with a trembling hand. "I thought I'd never see my brother again."

It was easy for Elsa to see the similarities, and the thought of losing Anna horrified her. "What-what happened?"

Gerda set her tea back down on its little tray. "Well one of the village elders had the idea to contact the Artemis Order. A group of men and women chosen by the goddess Artemis herself to hunt the things that normal men and women wouldn't be able to hunt on their own. The things that hide in the darkness of our forests and our own fears." Elsa's eyes went a bit wider with wonder, as if she was a little girl again. "Two men came to our village from Greece and the next night, my little brother was back in my arms. He never told me the details of what happened, and I didn't ask. I was just so happy he was home."

For the first time since these attacks, Elsa felt a spark of hope. "Where can I find these men? Can they help us?"

Gerda's shoulders sagged with sadness. "I'm sorry dear, but the Artemis Order had been extinguished years ago. Run out by the Romans, but legend says they were given asylum and the order still functions to this day." Gerda took another sip of tea. "As to where you can find them, I believe your future in-laws have the answer to that."

—:0:—

This had to work, it had to. Gerda had made Elsa finish her tea and though the "potion" had done its job and relaxing the anxious queen, she couldn't afford to sleep now. As soon as her tea had finished, and Gerda had left her chambers, Elsa had changed her outfit, grabbed a traveling cloak and saddled a horse. The moon was only less than a half and didn't give much light, but she had made this short journey before and now it was just memory.

She had to be quick and quiet, the last thing she wanted was for her kingdom to see her sneaking into the woods when she had told them how dangerous it was. As she travelled through the darkness she held onto the fact that the forest had been calm for the past week, so in theory, she should be safe.

Right?

Approaching the trolls quarry she took notice that all the round stones, trolls, had gone. Figuring they must be hiding, She dismounted her horse and began calling out.

"Grand poppy?! Hello! Is anyone out there?!"

"Shhh."

Elsa nearly leapt out of her skin when she heard the "shushing" below her. Slowly a small stone-like mound began to emerge from the dirt beneath her feet. Once free from the sand, the female troll put her finger to her lips.

"Shhh. We don't want that thing finding us." She hushed.

Elsa knelt down to her level. "There haven't been any attacks for the last few days. I think your people are safe."

She began burrowing into the dirt again. "Well better safe than sorry."

"Wait!" Elsa slapped her hands over her mouth when she realized she was a bit loud. "Sorry, but I need to speak to Grandpoppy."

"Elsa," the queen turned around just as another troll, the eldest began to emerge from the ground, "I'm sorry, but I can not help you with this. It's much to dangerous for us."

Elsa knelt down beside him. "Do you know what is attacking us?"

He shook his head. "A creature unlike anything we've ever seen before. Something not native to these lands."

She was disheartened by the fact that he didn't know what they were up against, but there was still hope. "I'm not asking you to risk your lives. I was hoping you knew about the Artemis Order."

Grandpoppy's ears twitched along with soft rumblings coming from the ground around her. "Unfortunately Elsa, the Artemis Order is no more. The Romans forced them from Greece many, many years ago." Once again Elsa began to feel the hollowness of despair. "But they were given sanctuary in the high mountains, and eventually became assimilated with, the Knights of Kuarlong."

Elsa's mouth dropped slightly. Had she heard him right? "Th-the Knights of Kuarlong? You mean?"

Seeing her excitement, he chuckled. "Yes, your highness, Kuarlong is also home to the Dragon Knights."

Her mouth dropped further. The Dragon Knights, and the knights of Kuarlong were real? "So the Artemis Order still exists, they just go by a new name."

He nodded. "And they still maintain their oath of helping others fight those that lurk in the darkness.."

Elsa scooted closer to him. "Grand poppy, I need to get a message to them."

He held out his hand. "Say no more. Wait till tomorrow night and we shall have a response for you." Grand poppy dug himself back into the ground, the crystals around his neck glowing a bright yellow that could be seen from under the dirt. Along with his glowing crystals glowing lights traveled underground leading further into the forest and out of sight.

True to his word, the next night Elsa had received a message from the trolls that Kuarlong would be sending two representatives within the next few days to help with the creature. This, along with chamomile tea, was finally able to help Elsa rest.


	4. ... can become ...

Chapter 4: …. can become…

One week later

Maybe like this? She crossed her legs. Hmmm, Or how about like this? She uncrossed and sat forward keeping her ankles together. No stupid. Maybe like this? She crossed her legs again, left over right. Ugh. Come on it's just sitting, how hard is this?

"Ants in your pants Elsa?"

Red faced at getting caught, Elsa stood up from her throne. "You can't tell me your not at least a little nervous? We do have very important guests coming."

Anna laughed. "I didn't say that? I was in my room for like an hour trying to find the right outfit to wear today."

Elsa looked her sister up and down noticing the green dress she had seen before. "But you wear that all the time?"

Anna's mouth dropped as if insulted. "I beg your pardon, but if I may draw your attention to my new matching shoes," she lifted her dress showing off a new pair that gave her just a little bit more height, "and my hair is let down," she did a twirl to show off her loose hair and swirling dress, "and to top it all off," she batted her eyes to let some makeup go fluttering off her eyelids and lashes.

Elsa chuckled, fighting her roaring laughter. Anna almost never wore make-up since she was a natural beauty, and it was clear she had no idea how to do it properly. Licking her thumb she began to rub some of the access make-up, most of it, off of her face.

"Can you believe that in a few short minutes, the Knights of Kuarlong are going to be in our throne room?"

Elsa fought to keep her inner child at bay, but a small fit of giggles escaped her throat. "I know right?"

"Oh my gosh I have so many questions." Elsa began to chase Anna around the throne room while she excitedly began listing things off. "Did they really help sink the dark island? Did they really fight off demons and monsters. OH! Do they really have a special sword that was made with angel blood that can kill anything? OH! Do they really change into dragons? And are they huge dragons or little tiny baby dragons that are cute and cuddly—"

"Anna!" Elsa grabbed her sister by her shoulders and spun her around so she could finish "fixing" her face. "All excellent questions. But remember. They're here to help us with our, Uh, problem." With one more lick of her thumb, Elsa finished fixing her sisters face. "Although I really want to see a dragon."

"RIGHT?! Ya know as long as it's not one of those huge fire breathing, monsters ya know."

Elsa's fingers still lingered on her sister skin and involuntarily flinched at the word. Anna's eyes went wide when she noticed her mistake. "Elsa, I'm sorry, I didn't—"

"No it's okay." Elsa lifted her chin. "I know I have nothing to be worried about. I'm not the monster the Duke and Hans thought I was."

Anna quickly took Elsa's hands in her own. "There is nothing monstrous about you. If anything they are the monsters for thinking that."

Elsa allowed a sympathetic smile. As much as Anna said it, no matter how much she told herself, Elsa, in the darkest corners of her mind, could still hear the word describe her with such vile hatred. She had to remind herself on a regular basis that it wasn't true, she just hoped one day she'd believe it.

The sisters faced the doors expectantly when they slowly opened, but to their disappointment it was only Kristoff, Olaf and Sven.

"The castle is clean top to bottom sir!" Olaf saluted.

"At least the important parts," Kristoff Clarified. "But no worries, everything is ready for when they arrive."

As if the unpleasantness hadn't happened, Anna began excitedly squealing. "Oh gosh I'm so excited!"

"Me too!" Olaf bounced. "Why are we so excited?!"

She laughed. "We are being visited by brave and noble knights." She took off one of his arms and held it dramatically as if it were a sword. "Defenders of the people from all things unnatural."

Kristoff took off the snowman's other arm to use as a sword. "Magical Warriors ready for battle at a moment's notice." Sven grunted to get his attention before snarling and roaring as best he could. "Right Sven. And some can even turn into dragons!"

"En guard!" With Olaf's arms the two began dueling with one another while Sven and Olaf bounced around happily.

Kristoff moved around Anna, dodging her swing of Olaf's arm, and picked her up in a tight bear hug. She squealed with delight and melted into his arms as he held her close.

"Awe. I love warm hugs." Olaf's two stick arms around their necks, joining in the hug.

Elsa shook her head when out of the corner of her eye she noticed Gerda had poked her head in through the doors.

"Uh, your majesties?" Everyone in the room went silent. "They're here."

Chaos ensued, but Elsa did her best to calm them, even if she was just as frantic.

"Okay, okay okay! Everyone!" She shot a small blast of ice to settle her frantic family. "Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, you three go check on the lunch we had set up. Anna you're here with me." Anna And Elsa ran towards the throne as the other three made their way to the dining hall.

Elsa sat herself down, twisting at an angle, as Anna stood beside the back of the chair. She leaned forward, sticking her rear end out as far as it could go.

"Anna stop that." Elsa slapped her sisters hands away. "Gerda, have Kai bring them in." Gerda nodded with an amused smile before vanishing through the door. "Remember," Elsa fixed her dress, "queen and princess. We have to be professional. So stand up straight." The doors opened, causing both of them to become rigid in their spots.

The elder servant, Kai, strolled in, with one hand behind his back and the other holding his coat. "Your majesties," he greeted, "May I present, the knights of Kuarlong." He waved his hand while stepping to the side.

Anna and Elsa both had an image in their heads of what these knights would appear like. Large shouldered men with thick necks, armed to the teeth with armor and weapons, battle scarred, and oozing with wisdom and knowledge. The royalty of Arendelle kept their smiles, but inside fought feelings of disappointment.

The "knights" were younger, probably not much older then Elsa. One was a young woman, the other a young man. The woman was dressed in a dark olive green overcoat with matching wide brimmed hat that was held low over her face making it difficult to see, however her long strawberry blonde hair was tied back in a ponytail. The young man walked with his arms behind his back and a few steps behind the girl. He was dressed in a long sleeved tunic similar to ones her people would wear in the winter which she thought was odd considering how warm it was. He was proper, a part in his dark brown hair, neatly shaven and clean, cleaner then Kristoff. She figured a knight would be a little more… knightly, he looked like he was ready for a fancy dinner.

Again, not what she was expecting.

Once the knights approached the steps that led to the throne, they paused. The woman removed her hat and both of them bowed at the waist making a wide sweep with their arms until they were over their hearts.

Elsa stood. "It is an honor to have you in our home."

"It is a pleasure to be here, your highness...ess." The woman smiled at the sisters. "I'm Cynthia Daniels." She gestured to the young man beside her. "And this is my brother, Drake." Elsa returned with a small bow of her head, but noticed that Drake"s eyes were either down or wondering, while Cynthia maintained eye contact and a dazzling smile.

"I'm sorry!" Anna suddenly exclaimed. "But I thought Kuarlong was sending knights? Ya know, big scary guys with arms the size of tree trunks?"

Elsa spun around, ice flurrying off her hair. "Anna!"

Cynthia however was already laughing. "Well get ready to laugh princess. We ARE knights. And I thought Arendelle was ruled by a snow queen." She folded her arms and stuck out her hip. "So where are the citizens in warm clothes? The ice covering everything? The white bears, penguins and snow wolves? Oh and the snow palace?"

"HA!" Anna yelled while pointing her finger. "We don't have ANY of those things!"

"But we do have an ice palace." Elsa muttered under her breath.

Cynthia smirked. "I heard that."

Elsa stood in between her sister and Cynthia when she noticed they were ready to go at each other. "Anyways. Yes, I am, technically, the snow queen."

"Whoa." Cynthia exclaimed. "So it is true." To Elsa it seemed that Cynthia was going to say something more on the subject, but decided against it. Instead she clapped her hands together loudly. "So you guys got something that needs killing?"

For the first time since they had been there, Drake moved. Sure it was to pump his shoulder into his sister, but still.

She mouthed the word "what" at him as Elsa took the time to clarify. "Well, I'm, uh, not entirely sure. But we are struggling with, um, something."

"Well just point us in the right direction and we'll take it from there." Cynthia made a "gun" motion with her index finger and thumb, making Elsa very confused. "Guns? We have guns, don't you have guns?" She reached for her coat. "I can show you if you want."

Drake, going red faced, grabbed his sister by her shoulder and, as another first, spoke. "I'm sorry, but can you excuse us for one second." And he yanked his sister towards the back of the throne room and out of ear shot.

While the two began speaking with each other in hushed tones, Anna and Elsa took a moment to do the same.

"Anna that was very rude."

She waved her off. "Oh you were thinking the same thing. Besides she said we had penguins ...although that wouldn't be a bad idea."

Elsa narrowed her eyes. "That's not the point." She glanced at the others out of the corner of her eye, "Okay maybe, but still. They're here to help us, their our guests so we need to be polite."

Anna shrugged, sticking her lower lip out in a pout, before looking back at the knights. "I wonder if either of them is a dragon knight?"

Elsa followed her line of sight, thinking the same thing. "Well they're both wearing warm clothes for this weather, maybe the heat doesn't bother them?"

Anna made an "O" with her lips. "Nice catch sis."

Elsa made a mock movement of flicking her hair. "I know, I'm awesome."

Finally Drake and Cynthia finished their conversation, Cynthia waving her hand so that Drake could take the lead. "I apologize for my sister, she's a bit trigger happy. Ow." He rubbed his ribs were Cynthia had elbowed him. "We understand you've been having an issue that you believe we can help with."

Elsa nodded, noting the tone of his voice was confident, but still had a slight tremor to it. Was he nervous about something? He's a knight? "Yes, but we don't have to discuss that now. I'm sure you've had a long journey and we have food ready."

Drake was about to speak, but Cynthia interrupted by grabbing onto his shoulders. "Food?! Come on Drake they have food!"

"Yes, yes I heard." He shook her off. "But shouldn't the assignment come first. I mean that's what father—"

"Well we haven't had any attacks in the last couple of weeks so we figured things had quieted down." Said Anna. The duel knights exchanged looks. "I'm sorry is that important?"

"Possibly." Cynthia said slowly as if thinking. "When do these attacks occur?"

"Nightfall." Elsa responded.

Cynthia gave a sarcastic roll of her eyes. "Shocker—ow! Will you stop that!" She slapped her brother in his arm after he had kicked her in her shin.

"Lunch is served!" They all turned their attention to the back door just as Olaf came bounding towards them and Kristoff trying to follow after him.

"Sorry," He breathed. "He got away from me."

"So where are the knights?" Olaf looked passed Elsa and Anna at Drake and Cynthia. "Are they standing behind the clearly uncomfortable guy and the very attractive girl?"

Elsa turned him around. "Olaf this is Drake and Cynthia Daniels. Knights of Kuarlong."

"OH!" He bounced toward them. "I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Drake took a reluctant step back as Cynthia bent down to Olaf's level. "My name is Cynthia and you are just the cutest talking snowman I have ever seen." Olaf giggled as she tickled underneath his chin.

Drake pointed at Olaf. "That's a talking snowman ...the snowman is talking."

Cynthia looked back at him dismissively. "You can change into a dragon and this little cutie is weirding you out?"

Elsa and Anna both quietly gasped and held to each other's arms. So he's the Dragon Knight.

"And this is Kristoff." Anna patted Kristoff's chest. "My boyfriend."

Drake gave a nod, but Cynthia's gaze lingered a bit, going up and down before finally commenting, "Okay, I approve."

Olaf shouted something again, before leading Cynthia out of the throne room. Elsa and Anna watched them leave both laughing to each other. "I guess we'll be having lunch then." Drake followed after his sister and Olaf, but Kristoff held the sisters back.

"Wait, those are the knights?"

—:0:—

Elsa genuinely considered finding a red bow to put on the real Anna to tell her and Cynthia apart. Not only did they look so much alike, now that she removed her hat, but they had the same bubbly and loud personality. Apparently the biggest difference, aside if Cynthia's longer hair, were the eyes. Anna's eyes were an ocean blue while Cynthia's were a chocolate brown. Another difference was that Anna had an innocence about her, Cynthia seemed more experienced. In what, Elsa wasn't sure.

She shared a look with Kristoff on the other side of the table, which told her he was thinking the exact same thing.

Cynthia continued to regale Anna with, whatever they are talking about, but on the right side Drake was keeping to himself. Uncomfortably keeping to himself. Given that he was seated next to her, she was just as unsettled.

Shifting in her seat she turned towards him, hoping to ease some of the tension. "So, um, are you both Dragon Knights?"

He set his utensils down and wiped his mouth. "Um, I'm sorry to correct you, your highness, but only I'm a Dragon Knight. Cynthia is not."

Seeing that he was still keeping his eyes averted, it finally hit her. He was being TOO proper. She was so close with the other members of her kingdom, knowing them by name and face, and her servants were practically family, she wasn't aware of the idea of "proper etiquette".

This revelation made her chuckle. "Drake, erm, Mister Daniels, there's no need to be so formal. Your sister sure isn't."

Drake glanced at his sister with embarrassment. "Yeah she's, uh, she's Cynthia."

"Well we're not that formal here so you can relax."

He finally looked her in the eye and she was able to see that his hazel eyes had an almost glassy, glimmering sort of look, kinda like a cats eyes. It was unusual but not off putting.

"Apologies. I guess I hold myself to a higher standard."

Interesting. Elsa could easily hear the hint of venom at the end of those words. Almost as if, though it might be true, Drake wasn't happy about it.

The tension had grown once again, but Elsa still wanted to try to relax him somehow. An idea finally came to her, something she was always curious about. "As a Dragon Knight, is it true that you need special jewels."

There was a small twitch at the side of his lip. Hey emotion. "Yes, that's correct."

Elsa's eyes lit up. "If I may, can I see it?"

"See what?!" Anna and Cynthia were looking at the pair curiously. Kristoff, who had started to gather plates, paused for a moment.

Excitedly Elsa replied. "Drake is going to show it to me."

Cynthia's eyes went comically wide as she sarcastically exclaimed. "I'm sorry! My baby brother is showing you WHAT?" Drake leaned on the table, putting his head in his hands and shook his head, the Arendelleites looking at each other with confusion. "Wow you guys need more help than I thought."

"ANYWAYS!" Drake began to unbutton the top buttons of his tunic and reached beneath the fabric. He removed a small orb the size of a small Apple connected to a chain around his neck. Mesmerized, Elsa and Anna were entranced at the teal colored sphere and the silver dragon wrapped around it as if protecting a precious treasure. The center of the pendent was swirling with an energy that could only be described as something magical.

"Whoa…" like a child seeing something shiny, Olaf began reaching for the jewel, "it's so pretty."

Drake pulled it out of his reach. "Probably shouldn't play with it, little guy."

His stick arms reached as far as they could. "But it's so—"

Drake moved it away from him without removing it but put it closer to Elsa's face.

"It's like looks like a storm in the palm of your hand."

Drake thought her comment was odd, but looking closer at his gem he shrugged. "I suppose so. I've never thought of it like that."

"And that helps you change into a dragon?" Kristoff asked.

Drake nodded as he put it back under his tunic. "It helps me control it."

"Now he just needs to use it."

Drake shot his sister a glare. Her words were barely audible, but he appeared to have heard her perfectly. "We're not talking about that now."

Cynthia places a napkin on her plate and handed it to Kristoff. "Anywho. Now that's all done, let's get to work." She got to her feet. "Your highness, I'm going to need so see any of the attack sites."

Elsa thought. "I don't believe we've found any attack sites, but Bjorn, the Captain of my guard, found a den in the woods. Will that help?"

She smiled. "That's even better. Have your Captain take me to the den—"

"Wait you?" Drake stood up from the table. "What am I—oh no your not—"

"You sure are." She grinned, "Interviewing witnesses." Drake narrowed his eyes, Elsa nearly gasping when she saw smoke discharge from his nostrils. He was about to bite back, but Cynthia closed the gap between them, with miraculous speed, so she could whisper in his ear, something Elsa couldn't hear. Appearing defeated but still blowing smoke he gave a small nod. "That's what I thought." She whispered, Elsa was able to make out the words on her lips.

"So where can I meet the captain?" Cynthia asked eyes still staring down her brother.

"I can take you to him!" Anna raised her hand like being called on by the teacher. "I know where he is!"

"Nice," she turned to her still fuming brother, "go talk to those witnesses. Chop chop." Cynthia and Anna left the dining room, leaving Drake to take a few breaths to calm himself down.

Once done, he turned to Elsa. "May I speak to any witnesses to these attacks."

Before she could speak Kristoff stepped forward. "I saw the creature, I've also found a couple of the, um, bodies."

"Well alright then." Drake clapped his hands. "Let's, Uh, let's do this." He followed Kristoff into the main kitchen area while Elsa And Olaf remained.

Elsa put her fingers to her chin in thought, hoping she had made the right choice in trusting them to save her kingdom.


End file.
